The present invention relates to an improved safety garment for protection of the wearer during emergency highway automobile repairs and in other situations where a high degree of wearer visibility is required.
Various types of garments having luminescent portions have been developed in the prior art for improving visibility of the wearer to oncoming motorists. However, these prior art garments each suffer from being either insufficiently noticeable, too complex in structure, or too bulky for compact storage. In addition, most older garments afford insufficient protection to the wearer's clothing against atmospheric moisture and soilage resulting from contact with automobile parts and tools.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a simple, one-piece safety garment adapted to cover the clothing of a wearer during emergency highway automobile repairs and in other situations where a high degree of wearer visibility is required.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a garment constructed from a fabric impregnated with a lumuniscent orange dye that is highly visible to oncoming motorists.
Another object of the invention is to provide a one-piece garment having elastic bands on a hood and on cuffs of sleeves and pants, so that minimal effort is required to maintain the garment adjacent the body of a wearer even under adverse weather conditions.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following specification, taken in conjunction with the drawings.